


Titan Gel

by kaitothesoo



Series: The Adventures of JJ Kim: Jongin Jutay Kim. [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, failedcrack, idontknowwhattotag, juts!jongin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Nais mag-paimpress ni Jongin sa nililigawang daks enthusiast kaya sa Titan Gel, si Kuya JJ ay kumapit. Masaklap lang ay allergic pala ito kaya sa hospital ang kanyang bagsak.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: The Adventures of JJ Kim: Jongin Jutay Kim. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873225
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Titan Gel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oohseeB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohseeB/gifts).



> Mommy Bianca. Eto na, sana proud ka sakin. HAHAHAHA  
> Hindi man ito kasing funny ng naiisip mo pero sana hahahahaha...

Malalim na ang gabi, paparating na ang bagong umaga subalit buhay na buhay padin ang barangay Pag-Asa. Fiesta nila Kyungsoo, maingay ang paligid dahil sa nag peperform na banda.

Puno ang plaza, matao ang kalsada, may mga nagbebenta ng popcorn, ng cotton candy at ng lobo sa labas ng auditorium.

At sa katapat na sari sari store nakatambay ang tropa nila Kyungsoo, may nagyoyosi, nag momobile legends habang may hawak na bote ng alak ang iba.

Ngunit sa pinaka sulok sa tabi ni Kyungsoo ang masugid niyang manliligaw na si Jongin. Kagaya ng araw-araw nilang topic kapag nagtetext, sinusuyo na naman ni Jongin ang nililigawan, masyado na siyang uhaw na sagutin ng kinagigiliwan.

"Soo, sige na. Dalawang buwan na kong nanliligaw sayo. Kelan mo ba ako balak sagutin?"

"Jongin, diba sabi ko sayo, wala pa sa plano kong mag jowa. Kakapasok ko lang sa trabaho at ayoko na madistract ako. Hindi pa naman ako regular."

"Hindi naman ako magiging clingy, gusto ko lang ng kasiguraduhan na akin ka na. Na jowa na kita, para wala ng sumubok na suyuin ka Kyungsoo."

Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo, napaka pursigido ni Jongin at nahihirapan siyang bastedin ito.

Sa totoo lang, hindi naman kinu-kwestiyon ni Kyungsoo ang loyalty ni Jongin. According sa mga chismosang bungangang source ni Kyungsoo, nagtatagal naman sa relasyon si Jongin at hindi naman manloloko.

But the thing is..

Ito ang main reason ni Kyungsoo kung bakit, kung bakit ayaw niya si Jongin despite of his great appearance at gentle attitude.

At iyon ay-

Simple lamang ang dahilan, maarte din kasi si Kyungsoo at may preference na siya sa lalaking jojowain.

_Guwapo,_ check.

_Mabait,_ check.

_May magandang career,_ check na check kasi successful naman ang pagiging model ng isang local clothing brand si Jongin.

_Talented,_ madaming check kasi bukod sa dancerist, singerist at actorist din si Jongin Kim.

Naging heartthrob siya before sa school dahil sa lahat ng events kasali siya at higit sa lahat, gold medalist si Kuya.

At ang 30% na gusto ni Kyungsoo sa isang lalaki? Ang pagiging _family oriented_ and malaking check si Kuya Jongin Kim. Minsan kapag nanliligaw ay karga pa ang dalawang taong gulang na pamangkin na si Rahee. Kaya big points iyon kay Kyungsoo.

And last but not the least ay-

"Jongin, may naririnig kasi akong chismis."

"Ha? Anong chismis yan?!"

"Ahm, ano, ahm-" Nahihiya pa si Kyungsoo na prangkahin si Jongin dahil unlike sa kanilang mga tropa, sober na sober si Kyungsoo at ni isang patak ng alak ay hindi siya tumikim. Allergic ito. "Sabi nila Chanyeol at Sehun jutay ka daw."

"Ha- ha? Ano ako? Gulay??" Saktong naghiyawan ang nanonood ng banda kaya hindi narinig ni Jongin. Naparolyo ng mata si Kyungsoo kasi now he needs to repeat himself again. Nakakahiya pa naman sa ego at pride ang sinabi niya.

"Hindi! Sabi ko-" Napalakas ang boses ni Kyungsoo, naka lean si Jongin sa kanya pero sadyang nakakabingi na ang hiyawan sa loob ng auditorium. "Sabi ko! Jutay ka!" Napahinto si Kyungsoo, nahulog ang hawak na yosi ni Chanyeol at sabay na lumingon ang tropa sa nagsusuyuan sa gilid. Napablink lamang si Kyungsoo ng marealize na sumakto ang sigaw niya sa pagtahimik ng banda. "Fuck." Nagkatinginan lamang sina Kyungsoo at Jongin.

At ilang saglit pa ay sabay na tumawa ang tropa at si Sehun ang may pinaka malakas na tawa. Si Baekhyun hindi alam kung matatawa sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo or kung magagalit sa mga suntok na inabot sa katabing si Chanyeol.

Samantala, dahil si Kyungsoo babes niya ang nagsabi noon, exempted ito at hindi kayang magalit ni Jongin sa kanya. Sa halip, napanguso na lamang si Jongin at hindi pinansin ang mga panunukso ng tropa.

"Soo naman, hindi naman ako juts."

"Sorry Jongin, yun kasi yung mga naririnig ko. Tsaka sa totoo lang, gusto ko kasi sa lalaki daks. Sorry." 

Daks? Nope. Juts daw si Jongin Kim na manliligaw at lowkey crush naman ni Kyungsoo. Ngunit si bading ay mataas ang standards kaya hindi pumasa si Jongin dahil sa mga kumakalat na chismis. 

"Magkaiba naman kasi ang jutay sa grower. Tsaka sino maysabi sayo niyan ha? Si Sehun? Si Chanyeol? Si Kuya Myeon?"

"Grower?"

"Oo Soo- Ano ba Sehun! Chanyeol magsitigil nga kayooooo!" Dahil sa malakas at nakakairitang panunukso ng mga kaibigan naistorbo tuloy si Jongin sa kanyang pagsasalita. "Ayun, Grower, yung maliit lang siya pero kapag naka erect malaki yan."

"May ganoon pala." Napaisip tuloy si Kyungsoo. Ngayon lang kasi niya narinig ang grower na yan.

"Oo naman. Ako, grower ako. Gusto mo makita?"

Napadako sa crotch ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Hindi naman na siya birhen at sinanay ng madaming downloaded porn ang kanyang utak.

"Sige."

Nag excuse ang dalawa na may kukunin sa bahay nila Kyungsoo pero duda parin ang tropa, ganun pa man ay pinayagan din silang iditch ang tropa.

Bukod sa kanilang dalawa, wala ng tao sa bahay nila Kyungsoo, kapitan ang papa niya at nasa auditorium nanonood kasama ang kanyang asawa. Diretso sila ng cr sapagkat naiihi naman talaga si Kyungsoo.

Naunang pumasok si Kyungsoo sa comfort room at sumunod si Jongin pagkatapos umihi ng nililigawan. Uhaw man si Jongin, respect the boundaries parin.

"Patingin na nga." Paghamon ni Kyungsoo sa manliligaw.

Malaki man ang espasyo sa loob subalit halos magkadikit naman ang katawan ng dalawa sapagkat Jongin got Kyungsoo pressed against the wall yung kagaya sa mga pelikula.

"Pag pinakita ko sasagutin mo na ako?" Nakangisi si Jongin habang malagkit na nakatingin sa nililigawan niya.

Libog aside, extra gwapo si Kyungsoo sa mga sandaling iyon. Lalong naakit at nahuhulog si Jongin Joseph Kim.

"Eh, depende nga sa size!"

"Grower nga yan."

At dahil mukhang walang balak si Jongin na maghubad, mga kamay na ni Kyungsoo ang mismong bumaba sa pantalon ni Jongin.

Ng marinig ang pag clink ng metal belt ni Jongin, lumakas ang pagkabog ng dibdib niya, kinakabahan, natatakot, naeexcite, nabubuhay ang natutulog na libog.

Narinig ni Jongin na bumaba ang zipper ng pantalon at nasaksihan ang pag taas baba ng adams apple ni Kyungsoo.

At ilang sandali pa ay tuluyang bumaba ang pantalon kasabay ang boxers niya. Mabilis na naramdaman ng kanyang maselang parte ng katawan ang malamig na simoy ng hangin.

"Jongin bakit ang cute naman. Sure ka bang-" Hindi na tinapos ni Jongin ang pagsasalita ni Kyungsoo at mabilis niyang sinunggaban ang mapupulang labi ni Kyungsoo.

Mahaba at mainit na pagdampi lamang sa labi ang ninakaw ni Jongin, sinusubukan kung itutulak siya palayo or- si Jongin ang sumira sa halikan at tila uhaw na ngumuso si Kyungsoo, nakatingin ito sa labi ni Jongin at naging senyales iyon para sa modelo na halikan muli ang nililigawan.

Kaya naman hindi na nag aksaya ng isang segundo at muling sinakop ni Jongin ang labi ni Kyungsoo.

Mainit ang palitan nila ng halik, they suck, lick and bite. Malayo sa inosente ang halikan session hanggang sa naging mainit na make out session.

"Jongin sa room ko.." Alam na ni Jongin ang kasunod na mangyayari.

Struggle para sa dalawang lalaking libog na libog ang pag akyat sa second floor, sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo.

On their way kasi, may hahalikan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, may dadakmain naman ni Kyungsoo ang grower daw na alaga ni Jongin.

Mabilis na lumipas ang oras para sa mga katawang sabik sa init. Hindi na nila maalala kung sino ang unang naghubad ng damit basta ngayon, si Kyungsoo ay nakatuwad na sa kama, hubo't hubad at hinintay na sakupin ni Jongin.

Nakaluhod si Jongin sa likuran ni Kyungsoo, madilim kaya hindi niya kita ang makinis na balat ni Kyungsoo. But madami pang araw ang para sa kanila, madami pang chance.

Sa ngayon ay tutuka na muna siya.

Jongin bent down and bumulong sa tenga ni Kyungsoo.

"I always wanted you bent for me like this." Sensual ang boses ni Jongin at mainit na hininga niya ay tumatama sa balat ni Kyungsoo. "Why do you still look so pretty and perfect kahit madilim? Kahit you're wrecked for me?" Prepared na si Kyungsoo, he had fingered him at mabilis na nilabasan ang nurse na ngayon ay hinihingal na.

Walang sagot na naibigay si Kyungsoo kung hindi pag ungol lamang.

Jongin chuckled at unti unti ay nag thrust na ito kay Kyungsoo.

Dahil libog na ang buong pagkatao niya, walang sinayang na sandali si Jongin at nagthrust kay Kyungsoo. Mga kamay niya nakahawak sa bewang ni Kyungsoo, habang pabilis ng pabilis ang bawat galaw ng kanyang hips.

Sarap na sarap si Jongin, nageenjoy sa init ni Kyungsoo kaya hindi napigil ang palad na paluin ang isang asscheek ni Kyungsoo. Inulit pa ng inulit at napahinto lamang ng maramdaman ang sariling climax.

Nag pull out si Jongin at napangiti sa sarap as he sprays his cum sa pwet ni Kyungsoo.

Napatingin siya sa sariling tite, nagshrink na sa pagod. Napangiti siyang pinunasan ang sariling pawis.

And Kyungsoo turns to him with his teary eyes. 

"Jongin, bakit ang tagal? Nangangalay na ang tuhod ko. Ipasok mo na dali. Baka dumating din sila mama."

"Grabe Soo, kakatapos ko lang labasan. Pagod na ako. Gusto mo pa ng round two?" Napahiga si Jongin sa kama samantalang napaupo si Kyungsoo, doon niya lamang naramdaman ang basa at malagkit sa pwetan niya. 

Doon lang napagtanto ni Kyungsoo, **_PUTA. CONFIRMED, JUTS NGA._**

"Tumahimik ka Baekhyun kung hindi tutusukin ko yang mata mo ng injection!"

"Hahaha! Kyungsoo my goodness! Sure? Juts si Jongin? Hahahahaha!"

Naiirita si Kyungsoo, nagtitimpi lamang kay Baekhyun kung hindi kanina pa nasabunutan ang kaibigan niya. Tutal nasa hospital naman na sila, pwede niyang idiretso ng E.R si Baekhyun.

"Eh bakit ba ayaw mo ng juts? Pogi naman si Jongin, mayaman, mabait, diba nga sabi mo sasagutin mo na dapat yun. Pagkatapos nalaman mong juts turn off ka na?"

"Ewan ko, basta. Gusto ko ng daks. Ikaw ba Baekhyun kung malaman mong juts si Sehun matu-turn off ka ba sa jowa mo? Malamang oo kasi presidente ka ng daks enthusiasts!" Umirap si Kyungsoo at dala ang file ng pasyente umikot ito at tumayo upang mag rounds.

"Hoy grabe ka!!!!" Tila batang ngumuso si Baekhyun subalit hindi nagtagal napalitan ng makulit na ngisi ang kanyang labi. "Pero Soo, daks na daks ang mahal kong Sehun. Daks na daks na dakssss!"

Romolyo lamang ng mata si Kyungsoo.

"Uy Soo, nasa baba si Jongin, hinahanap ka ng jowa mo at papunta na dito. May dalang meryenda!" Imporma ng kasamahang si Wendy at si Kyungsoo naman ay mabilis na nagpanic, tiniklop ang file at ibinigay kay Wendy.

"Wends, biglang sumakit ang tiyan ko, ikaw na muna bahala.."

"Hoy Kyungsoo okay ka ba bakla?"

"Mauna na ko ha, lalabas na yung jebsss."

"Weeeeh? Jebs ka diyan! Pinagtataguan mo lang yata ang boyfriend mong juts!!"

Humahalakhak na pangungulit ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo na ngayon ay tumakbo pababa gamit ang hagdanan. 

"Juts?"

"Hay naku Wendy, basta sinasabi ko sayo, pag nagmahal ka sa laki ng puso ka tumingin!" Irap ni Baekhyun.

"Good morning Baek, si babes?" Extra pogi si Jongin sa mga oras na iyon, suot ang masayang ngiti sa mga labi.

"Hi mahal.." Ani ni Sehun at kumindat sa jowa niyang kinikilig na. Too bad nasa hospital at ayaw nilang mag PDA, baka magaya last time at na suspend si Baekhyun sa labis na kalandian nilang dalawa.

"Hi mahal ko.." Kindat pabalik ni Baekhyun.

"Hoy Baek si Kyungsoo?"

"Ha ay-" Simpleng sinipa ni Wendy ang kasamahan. _"Ano ba gorl."_ Baekhyun mouthed her bago ibinaling ang paningin kay Jongin. "Wala si Kyungsoo, umuwi, na diarrhea daw kaya umuwi na."

"okay lang ba si Kyungsoo? Baek? Nagpacheck up ba? Uminom na ng gamot? Bakit kaya nagkadiarrhea yun? Ano kaya nakain niya?"

"tite mong maliit.." Umubo ubo si Baekhyun pero narinig naman ni Sehun at tumawa ng malakas. 

"Ha?" Buti nalang sa taranta ni Jongin he missed Baekhyun's teasing. "Baek ano? Kamusta si Soo?"

"Basta wag mo muna kulitin. Bigyan mo ng madaming time para mag isip. Sige na mahal, gora na kayo at mag duduty na kami."

Nag flying kiss ang magjowa habang kinaladkad naman ni Sehun ang bestfriend niya.

Tahimik lamang si Jongin habang nasa elevator.

"Pre, bakit mukhang iniiwasan ako ni Kyungsoo?"

Simula ng may nangyari sa kanila, tatlong linggo ng umiiwas si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, ang mga text at tawag hindi sinasagot. Pati ang mga comments ni Jongin sa mga facebook posts ay deadma din.

Nakakahalata na si Jongin at lalong nalulungkot ang puso niyang umasa. Pagkatapos ng nangyari sa kanila umasa itong makukuha na din niya ang matamis na oo ng nililigawan.

"Mukhang may hunch ako kung bakit pre.."

"Ano?"

Bago sumagot, bumaba muna sa crotch ng bestfriend ang malagkit na paningin ni Sehun bago umakyat pabalik sa mga mata ni Jongin.

"Pre hindi nasiyahan kay Triple J si Kyungsoo.."

"Triple J?"

"Jongin Joseph Jr." Panloloko ni Sehun with a mischievous smile. "Paano ang cute cute, tumangkad ka na at lahat lahat may parekoy pwera lang dito.." Dinakma ni Sehun ang maselang parte ng kaibigan. "cute cute parin, ayaw lumaki."

And the teasing didn't helped Jongin at all. Lalo siyang nalungkot dahil finally, tanggap na niyang jutay talaga siya at hindi grower.

"Pero lahat ng problema may sagot parekoy. Trust me!"

"Ano yan Sehun? Di ko gusto yang ngisi mo ha!"

"trust me nga, ampota."

Sa bahay ng mga Oh dumiretso ang dalawa, umakyat sa hagdan at naupo sa kama ni Sehun si Jongin while petting Vivi na nakaupo sa lap ng bisita.

Ilang sandali lamang ay naupo sa tabi ni Jongin si Sehun na may binagsak na bagay sa lap ng bestfriend, kinuha niya din si Vivi at hinalikan sa ilong habang buhat sa ere.

Samantala, kinuha ni Jongin ang karton at tiningnan upang suriin ang laman nito. At ng mabasa ang label na nakasulat sa karton ay inihagis niya ito sa lapag, nagulat si Vivi at napatakbo.

"Ano ba naman Se, seryoso na nga ako dito tapos bibiruin mo pa ako! Oo na! Ikaw na ang daks dito!"

"Tanga ka ba. Kaya nga kita binigyan nito para tulungan ka! Ayan! 3k benta ni kuya diyan pero dahil ikaw yan 2500 nalang.."

"Gago akala ko ba tutulungan mo ko eh bakit may presyo? Ang mahal mahal pa nitong titan gel!" Reklamo niya kay Sehun habang hawak muli ang sagot sa mga dalangin ni Jongin Joseph Kim.

"Rare yan. Basta sige na, apply mo every night bago matulog pero dapat maligo ka muna! Isang linggo lang at lalaki din ang cutie junior mo.."

"Pota, sigurado ka ba dito? Mamaya scam to ha!"

"Ako? Bestfriend mo? Isca scam ka? Huwag na nga lang kung wala ka naman palang tiwala."

"Teka teka-" Nag agawan ang dalawa sa titan gel pero nagparaya si Sehun sa halip si Jongin ang tunay at mas nangangailangan. "Ayan ayan." Kumuha si Jongin ng paper bag at ipinasok ang gel doon.

Nakatayo ito at nakatingin kay Sehun, hindi man nasolba ang problemang lovelife niya subalit nakakita naman siya ng sagot.

Kung sa anime lang ay bumukas ang langit sa itaas ni Jongin, nasilaw siya sa liwanag at may anghel na kamukha ni Kyungsoo ang lumipad pababa sa lupa upang iabot ang titan gel sa kanya.

At napaamen na lamang si Jongin sa sagot sa _malaki [pun intended]_ niyang problema.

"Se,"

"Ano?"

"Siguro kaya malaki yang-"

"Gago pre natural to! Natural na natural at hindi kagaya mo!"

_Day-1._

Katatapos lang maligo ni Jongin at nakatapis lamang ito paglabas ng banyo, fresh siya from the shower at excited na subukan ang regalo ng maykapal.

Naupo siya sa kama at tinapon pa ang tuwalya sa sahig.

Napatingin siya sa alaga at kinausap pa.

"Please lumaki ka na. Please.. Kapag lumaki ka ikaw tong mas makakabenefit kesa sa ating dalawa."

Alright. Kinuha ni Jongin ang titan gel, nag squeeze sa palad at napaungol sa malamig na yumakap sa kanyang tite. Masarap ang cooling effect na dulot nito kay JJ Junior. Siniguradong even ang pag apply ni Jongin ng gel sa kabuuan niya at ilang minuto pagkatapos ay tumayong hubo ang lalaki at tiningnan ang sariling reflection sa malaking salamin.

Maliit padin si Junior pero alam ni Jongin na it takes time para sa resulta.

"kyungsoo.. humanda ka sa comeback ko aking mahal! Sigurado at lulumpuhin ka neto!"

_Day-3._

Same routine sa gabi, naligo si Jongin at pagkatapos naupo sa kama. Nag apply ng gel sa birdie at chineck pagkatapos sa harapan ng salamin.

Unlike ng unang dalawang gabi ng paglagay, namumula na at nakakaramdam ng paghapdi sa maselang parte ng katawan niya.

Pero thinking na umuubra na ang gel ay isinawalang bahala na lamang ito ni Jongin at ininda ang discomfort sa kanyang tite.

_Day-6._

"Se, ang sakit. Ang hapdi." Nasa set ang dalawang modelo, naghahanda para sa pictorial nila para sa mga bagong designs.

Namimilipit si Jongin sa dressing room, lalo pang nagpapahirap sa kanya ay ang suot na leather, bakat na bakat at mahigpit ang yakap sa balat.

Nais niyang maghubad, kamutin or basain ang titeng umiiyak, nagmamakaawa na naka hinga.

"Okay ka lang Jongs? Namumutla ka tapos namamawis." Napatayo si Sehun at hinawakan ang noo ng bestfriend. Normal naman ang temperatura nito.

"Sehun, masakit.. Aaaaah!" Napahakaw si Jongin sa braso ng kaibigan, halos kagatin na din si Sehun habang namimilipit siya sa sakit na nadarama. "Aaaah!"

"Jongin Jongin.. Teka." Nataranta na si Sehun buti nalang pumasok agad ang manager nila at nadatnan sila.

Lumabas muli ang manager upang manghingi ng tulong habang nakayakap si Jongin sa braso ni Sehun.

"Sehun, hubaran mo ko please."

"Ha- ha? Gago Jongin, pre. No homo bro."

"Yung tite ko Sehun. M-masakit."

Peaceful ang araw ni Kyungsoo sa hospital, wala siyang bagong pasyente at malapit na ding mag out. O.T man siya ng dalawang oras atleast masaya naman siya sa napiling profession.

Nagkakape si Kyungsoo, nag coffee break saglit ng marinig ang malakas na pagtawag ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Hindi ito pinansin ni Kyungsoo at sa halip ay nilasap na lamang ang init at tamis ng umuusok na kape niya sa tagong dulo ng hallway.

"K-kyungsoo andito ka lang pala.." Hinihingal na dumating si Baekhyun at halos maupo sa sahig habang hinahabol ang hininga. "S-si Jongin. Isinugod dito."

Muntik mabitawan ni Kyungsoo ang hawak na mug sa narinig. Akala niya okay na siya, akala niya wala ng epekto si Jongin Joseph Kim sa kanya. Akala niya ay nag momoveon na siya sa buhay pero labis na natakot si Kyungsoo sa narinig.

Hindi na ito nagtanong at nagsalita sa halip tumakbo na lamang ito patungo sa kung saan si Jongin ay isinugod.

Nagdadasal si Kyungsoo na sana okay lang si Jongin, na sana walang mangyari. Inaamin pa naman niyang naging bitch siya sa manliligaw sa pag ghost niya dito.

"Nurse Kyungsoo. Eto yung file ng pasyente.." Sinalubong siya ng isang staff ng emergency team na rumesponde sa pasyente.

Nagbabasa si Kyungsoo ng report habang mabilis na naglalakad patungo sa out patient department.

Ilang hakbang na lamang at nasa loob na siya at unti unting napahinto ang kanyang paa sa paghakbang.

"Pota Jongin Kim ano tong kagaguhan mo." Mabilis na nagbago ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo, ang takot kanina ay napalitan ng tawa. Tumatawa siya sa utak ng mabasa ang dahilan kung bakit isinugod si Jongin.

He finds it really upsetting at the same funny.

Pagkatapos pigilan ang tawa, pumasok na si Kyungsoo sa OPD at mabilis nakita si Sehun na nakatayo sa dulo ng isang kama.

"Doc, goodmorning po."

Muntik ng matawa si Kyungsoo ng biglang binalot ni Jongin ang katawan sa kumot, nagtago sa nurse.

"Kyungsoo, here, tapos ko ng suriin ang pasyente at eto yung gamot. Make sure na painumin siya para mag cool down ang pamamaga." Tumango si Kyungsoo at nagpaalam pagkatapos magpasalamat ni Sehun sa doctor.

"Soo, maiwan ko na kayo. Tatawagan ko lang si manager." Muling tumango si Kyungsoo at malakas na hinila ang kumot ni Jongin.

"Soooo..." Reklamo ni Jongin sa ilalim ng kumot.

"Gago ka, ano bang pinag gagawa mong juts ka!"

"Kyungsoo naman!"

Napangiti si Kyungsoo at lumapit pa sa pasyente.

"Mr. Kim, bakit mo kasi ginawa yun. Hindi mo ba alam na allergic ka? Or you risked your health para-" He stopped para tumawa at the thought sa despair ni Jongin.

"Oo desperado ako Kyungsoo! Dahil sayo yun! Ghinost mo ko agad, di mo man lang ako kinausap na ayaw mo pala sa juts, ako naman tong gagong umasa na sasagutin mo. Kyungsoo, oo na, inaamin ko, hindi naman ako grower talaga. Oo na, tama ka, tama si Sehun, tama kayong lahat! Jutay na ako!"

Nakikinig si Kyungsoo, call him heartless pero natatawa talaga siya sa pag da-drama ni Jongin Jutay, Joseph Kim pala sa ilalim ng kumot.

"Pero bawal na ba kaming mainlab at mahalin? Para namang may sakit na nakakahawa." Patuloy ni Jongin sa litaniya. Nakikinig lang si Kyungsoo. Nagui-guilty sa ginawang pang gho-ghost.

Naupo ang nurse sa upuan at hinintay na matapos si Jongin, naghintay hanggang mapagod at makasilip sa labas ng kumot ang lalaki.

"At isa lang ang gusto kong patunayan sayo Kyungsoo, maliit man tong tite ko pero hindi mo masusukat ang laki ng pagmamahal ko sayo."

"Ako din, mahal kita." Biglang sambit ni Kyungsoo at tila hindi makapaniwala ay napahinto si Jongin upang idigest ang narinig, totoo ba o bunga lamang ng gmaot na binigay sa kanya kanina sa ambulansya.

"Yan!!! Wag mo na akong bigyan ng gamot. Kung ano ano tuloy naririnig ko."

"Jongin. Mahal din kita." Matagal mang dineny ni Kyungsoo sa sarili ang naramdaman subalit ngayon sigurado na siya sa feelings niya. "Wag mo ng isipin yun, sorry na. Sorry na. Naunahan lang ako ng standards ko sa lalaki pero alam ko mahal kita. Sorry na. Bati na tayo." Paglalambing ni Kyungsoo habang hinihimas himas ang balikat ni Jongin through the kumot. "Sorry na."

"Tanggap mo na na juts ako?"

"oo nga, gusto mo bawiin ko?" Agad na umiling si Jongin. "Labas ka na diyan, kiss mo ako." Maharot na sabi ni bakla.

"Ayaw."

"Eh akala ko ba bati na tayo?"

"Oo nga. Pero nahihiya ako baka makita mo. Mamaya pagtawanan mo pa."

"Hindi yan, Jongin dali na.."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Segundos lamang ang hinintay ni Kyungsoo bago sumilip si Jongin. Namumula ang lalaki at namumutla padin ang labi kaya hindi napigil ni Kyungsoo na paraanan ng mga daliri ang labi nito.

Mga nagagawa talaga ng pag-ibig oo.

Nagkatitigan lamang ang dalawa.

"Hindi pa kita makikiss kasi nasa work pa ako. Work ethics. Kaya inumin mo na muna tong gamot at sabay na tayong umuwi."

Parang asong sumunod si Jongin, kinuha ang gamot at mabilis niyang ininom.

"Kyungsoo, sinasagot mo na ba ako?"

"Oo."

Napangiti si Jongin, tumibok muli ang puso at napa hiyaw sa labis na tuwa at mabilis na hinila si Kyungsoo patungo sa kanya, dahilan upang mapayakap ang pinakamamahal niyang nurse sa kanya, dahilan upang masagi ni Kyungsoo ang namamagang Jongin Joseph Junior.

"Araaaaaaaay!!!!" Umiyak muli si Jongin sa labis na hapdi at napatingin ang mga taong naroroon sa dalawa. "Sehun!!!!!!! Papatayin kita!"

Hindi man naging sucessful ang _Operation Titan Gel_ nakuha naman ni Jongin ang masarap na oo ng mahal niya. And it's the best prize ever, masarap sa feeling, sa puso kahit masakit sa birdie niya.

Wakas? 

Hindi pa.

Abangan po natin sina Jongin Joseph Kim at si Nurse Kyungsoo sa mga susunod na kabanata. 


End file.
